Webcam à deux
by Jukeipe
Summary: Ryder, ennuyé par ses vacances d'été sans but, décide de se faire plaisir sur un chatroulette mais il y fera une rencontre insolite. (Ryder x Jake)


**Une petit fiction sur Ryder et Jake qui s'adonne à un plaisir commun sans s'en rendre compte. Reviews? Proposez-moi vos défis en message privé! Kiss**

- J'y vais Ryder ! Je reviens tard ce soir, j'ai une réunion marketing ! cria la mère de Ryder Lynn

Le jeune homme était en train de surfer sur le web, souris à la main, il regardait des profils sur les réseaux sociaux. Quelques fois, il sirotait un smoothie à la banane posé à côté de son ordinateur portable. Il jeta un coup d'œil au profil Twitter de Marley puis vit que Jake avait publié une nouvelle photo.

Le temps était chaud dehors, de faibles rayons de soleil orangés refléter dans la chambre de Ryder. L'été était long cette année, tout le monde était parti en vacances sauf lui. Il entendit le moteur de la voiture de sa mère quitter le garage pour se rendre à son lieu de travail situé à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Il était seul…

Il parcourut le profil de Jake et y vit une photo de ses vacances à Los Angeles avec son frère Puck. Il avait l'air de s'amuser, lui. La photo représentait Jake en maillot de bain devant un magnifique coucher de soleil. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Ryder qui visiblement, était exaspéré.

Ennuyé, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant présent. Puis, comme tous adolescents pubères dont les hormones sont en ébullition, il entreprit une petite masturbation.

Il débrancha la batterie de son ordinateur et posa l'ordinateur sur le lit. Il déboutonna son short en jean, l'abaissa et s'allongea en caleçon sur les draps. Il ouvrit son dossier surnommé « Ecole » et choisit un film porno à regarder. Il cliqua sur PLAY et la vidéo se lança.

Son érection ne se fit pas attendre face aux images torrides défilants devant ses yeux. Il caressait son sexe par-dessus son boxer, il caressait une chose qui ne demandait qu'à être astiquer. Il renversa l'élastique de son boxer pour y dévoiler un sexe des plus impressionnants. Une bête mesurant 20 centimètres, épaisse et musclée, ornée d'une petite touffe de poil entretenue. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son sexe, il lâcha un petit gémissement et commença à l'agiter de haut en bas.

Il commença par de petits gestes calmes afin de ne pas précipiter le plaisir. Il cracha dans la paume de sa main afin de lubrifier un peu son engin pour plus de facilité. Ca faisait tellement de bien que Ryder se mordait les lèvres. Pour pimenter un petit peu plus ce plaisir, il donna de légers coups de bassin en se masturbant.

Il commençait à avoir chaud, et décida d'enlever son tee-shirt pour se mettre à l'aise. Il posa une main sur son torse musclé et caressa tout le long jusque sa poitrine. Une idée vint alors à Ryder.

Il quitta son film et ouvrit une page Internet. Il tapa le site d'un chat-roulette où il pourrait montrer son engin encore puceau a beaucoup de monde tout en restant anonyme. Il paramétra les données et actionna la webcam. Celle-ci affichait une vue de profil du corps de Ryder, de la poitrine jusqu'au pénis.

Il passa de nombreux profils afin de trouver un profil sérieux avec qui il pourrait se masturber et mater en même temps. Les filles étaient rares sur ce genre de site. Il trouvait alors un profil : « mec cherche autre gars pour branle à 2 – hétéro – on raconte nos fantasmes sur les meufs ». Il haussa les épaules et cliqua pour se lancer dans une branlette à deux.

Son partenaire était de face, les jambes écartées, le sexe caché entre les cuisses, torse nu, le visage caché. Il avait l'air bien monté, on pouvait voir des contours d'abdos dessinés sur son torse. Il semblait être dans une pièce plongée dans le noir mais Ryder pouvait voir à peu près bien. L'inconnu démarra la conversation :

- Salut, ça va ? Tu veux que je te raconte des trucs qui me font bander ?

- Carrément ! écrit Ryder

Il commença à branler son sexe face à la caméra en attendant une réponse de son partenaire. Son acolyte dévoila son sexe à son tour. Ryder pouvait apercevoir un engin long d'environ une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et totalement épilé. Son interlocuteur commença à agiter son sexe entre ses mains.

- Bel engin :') écrit l'inconnu

- Merci, le tien est pas mal aussi ! répondit Ryder

Pourquoi avait-il répondu ça ? Ryder n'en avait aucune idée, pourtant, il ne voyait pas quelque chose d'attirant sur le sexe d'un homme.

L'inconnu se mit alors à lui raconter ses plus gros fantasmes, ne laissait pas Ryder sur sa faim. Ryder sentait le plaisir lui chatouillait le ventre.

- A ton tour. Envoya l'anonyme

Ryder commença à écrire d'une seule main, son fantasme qui est de faire l'amour à deux jeunes femmes sur la banquette arrière d'une limousine de riche.

- Oh putin, ça me fait bander ça ! Je vais bientôt juter mec. Ecrivit l'inconnu

- Moi aussi ! avoua Ryder

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à se masturber vivement en gémissant. Ryder ignorait si son interlocuteur gémissait mais il voyait sa respiration accélérait. Ryder posa son regard sur l'engin de l'homme puis commença à le fixer. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il était hypnotiser par la bête.

Ils éjaculèrent au même moment, des jets blancs jaillirent de l'engin de Ryder et éclatèrent sur son torse d'athlète, il lâcha une bonne dose accompagnée de longs râles rauques.

L'inconnu, lui, tâcha un peu sa webcam avec sa semence et éjacula lui aussi sur son torse.

Ryder continuait à masturber son sexe mouillé, tout en haletant. Puis décida à écrire :

- Wow, c'était énorme.

- Tu m'étonnes mon gars. Bon, maintenant je veux savoir à qui j'ai eu à faire, montre-moi ton visage. Ecrivit l'inconnu

Réticent, Ryder demanda à l'interlocuteur s'ils pouvaient lever la caméra en même temps. Celui-ci accepta.

- 1, 2, 3 pensa Ryder en levant sa caméra.

Et c'est là, qu'il vit un visage tout à fait familier. C'était un visage rond, métis, aux cheveux noirs, c'était Jake Puckerman.

L'expression faciale de Ryder changea totalement. Jake paraissait gêné face à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Décidé à briser la glace, Jake écrivit :

- Mec, c'est trop bizarre…

- … répondit Ryder

- Mais bon, on a kiffé nan ? écrivit Jake

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryder.

- Ouais, c'était cool. Plaisanta Ryder

- Donc, ça te dirait à mon retour, qu'on rejoue à ça tous les deux ? Juste une branlette entre potes, sans rien de plus (enfin après… c'est comme tu veux ) ) écrivit Jake

Ryder se contenta de lever son pouce à la webcam et toucha son sexe, maintenant invisible face à la caméra, en regardant Jake.


End file.
